You're Not Big Enough
by marinav92
Summary: “Boy…you’re to little for her! She needs a man like I am!” Then, he kisses me, forcefully. *AcexKaoru* Slight *ButchxKaoru*


Me: No guys...is not update time ):D

PPGZ Fans: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS NOT UPDATE TIME!? WHAT IS THIS THEN!?

Me: And it's not ButchxKaoru either

PPGZ Fans: …Ah! A BrickxMomoko one-shot!

Me: nop x3

PPGZ Fans: …BoomerxMiyako one-shot?

Me: nop, but near enough

PPGZ Fans: Ah of course! TaakakixMiyako!

Me: Nop, its AcexKaoru!

PPGZ Fans: WHAT! THAT PAIRING ISN'T EVEN NEAR TO BOOMERXMIYAKO!

Me: Well, I'm in the mood for some AcexKaoru hotness x3!

PPGZ Fans: O_o YOU'RE GOING TO WRITE BED SCENES OF ACEXKAORU!!

Me:… NO! NOT THAT HOT! ¬///¬ Yeesh…and I'm the pervert _(sarcasm)_…

Anyways, so this is AcexKaoru! Not ButchxKaoru (Though has mentions of that pairing). Because I'm tired of writing ButchxKaoru fanfics…yep you can try and kill me now :3

Disclaimer: I do not own…but I wish I could T-T

* * *

**You're not big enough**

***

**(Kaoru's POV)**

A nice day. This is a really nice day.

Really, for the first time, there is no villain attacking Tokyo city, nor a green perverted 10 year old boy who gropes my ass just to annoy the hell out of a thirteen year old PowerPuff Girl…

In other words… me.

Lately, the RowdyRuff Boys have been more troublesome than usual. Always disturbing our calm and peaceful day, changing it into a horrible one full of violence and annoying groping…

Really…where do they got the groping thing!? Do they read hentai mangas or watch some kind of porn movies?

No, I don't think they can manage looking at those things right now, since they're in the stage: "Girls-have-cooties-don't-touch-them!-you'll-become-into-one-thanks-to-the-cooties"

I really wonder where did they got that strange way of annoying us…maybe from Mojo?

What am I saying…he's a monkey after all…

But what if he's a perverted monkey?...

Now I'm thinking stupidities….please slap me.

Then as in cue, Momoko, my best friend, slaps me HARD. I turn to look at her with wide angered eyes. Her slap was so hard, I stumbled into the park's lawn. At least we're in the park and not in a sidewalk…that would've hurt!

"Why the hell did you did that!?"

Momoko just stares at me incredulously. She gives me her hand, trying to help me out of the turf. Obviously, I take her offered hand, but I still give her a big glare.

"Well, you told me to…you said that we had to slap you…"

I said that!? Really!? I can't believe it!

"Do I really said that?" I ask Miyako, who is looking at me strangely. She nods, looking slightly worried.

"Yes Kaoru-san, you did…do you feel all right?"

I nod savagely at her. Maybe the RowdyRuff theme its just frustrating…I mean…those boys are frustrating! Always making pranks to the citizens, groping us and more importantly…BEATING us…

I will never forgive those guys for beating me…

I'm Kaoru for God's sake! I can't be beaten by hyper ten-year old boys!

"Of course I am! I don't feel bad at all" I grumble…our rivals subject always puts me in a bad mood…

Both of my friends turn to look at me with concern still swimming on their eyes. I wonder, why are they so…concerned…? It's not like I'm becoming crazy or something…I'm just nervous…I feel that something is going to happen…

Something bad…

"Yo…"

Great…so that was what was going to happen

I turn around to find Ace and his gang, smilling goofily at us three, but what catches my attention is what Ace has. He's holding a rose in his right hand in front of me. A pink rose…who does he think I am…a girly girl?

I blink a bit, confused a bit by the bold action. Then…I snap…

"What the hell is this!?"

Ace eyes me seductively, and takes my chin with two of his long pianist fingers. I feel my cheeks slightly hot because of the action. Why am I feeling so strange…I can't like him…

Why do I even think of liking him as the reason that I'm feeling warmer in a first place!

"This is for you, sweety"

Take the stupid rose from his hands and I throw it away.

I don't wanna start another relationship now. I just ended with the muscled guy. I don't need another boyfriend…even less a villain boyfriend…a GREEN skinned villain boyfriend.

"HEY! LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!"

I turn to look behind Ace, just to find Butch…with another rose, but this one is black. Actually, that flower is cool…but those flowers are so rare and expensive…how did he get one of those…they're so rare that they can't even steal them easily…he must have bought it.

He looks at Ace with hate in his visible green emerald eye, and a scowl is marring his cute ten year old face. Ace turns his full attention to the boy, a scowl marring his face too.

"Sorry kiddo, the cute girl is mine…besides; you're only ten year old"

Butch turns to look at the floor, sadness overwhelming his expression now, instead of anger. He walks towards me and puts his rose in my hand, just to move some steps away…face being hidden by his hair.

Ace starts laughing a maniacal laugh while I just stare at the RowdyRuff. He's a little boy…so maybe this is the first time liking a gi-

WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT HAPPENED! YESTERDAY HE WAS SAYING HOW FULL OF COOTIES I WAS AND NOW HE SAYS I'M HIS FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!

"Wait a minute Butch!" I shout at him, still grasping the beautiful rose in my hand. He flinches by my tone, but still looks at me with fierce eyes.

"You said that I had cooties and I was disgusting!"

His face instantly changes to an embarrassed one. He turns his attention to a rock that is lying on the floor, just looking interestedly at it.

"Well…I was…embarrassed of what you would think…but I…like you"

My mouth is open, I know…

I can't believe my rival has confessed to me…I try to find the correct words…but I don't seem to find them.

How can I explain to a little boy that, he is to little…that I can't be in a relationship with him for that. But someone wins me…he's name? I'm going to give you a hint…

His name starts with "A".

"Boy…you're to little for her! She needs a man like I am!" Then, he kisses me, forcefully. My cheeks begin to feel warmer and I close my eyes instantly, trying to find it okay, pleasant…

It seems that it's not the case…

He stops kissing me…and carries me bridal style, walking towards somewhere. I try to hit him for kissing me and treating me like a lady.

He just grins.

"Now to our first date…my love"

I grumble a bit…

Great…it seems I have a new boyfriend…

*******

**(Butch's POV)**

I look at the retreating figures of Ace and Kaoru…walking calmly, carrying the girl I like…

I just can't understand…

I did everything that book said…it can't be true…

I molested her, talked to her pervertly…I even bought this black rose for her… since she likes black and she's not that lady-like…

But the big green-freak bad guy just had to appear…and kiss her lips…

It's supposed to be me…not him…

Momoko and Miyako, who just have overcome the shock of seeing Ace kissing the girl I love, come to my side and start hugging me…at least Miyako does…

I hug her too, and I hide my face in her still plain chest, hiding it from the world.

He has a point…I can't have Kaoru at least I grow up…

I start crying, spilling all my broken heart in those tears…

I will find a way to grow up…and when I do…the freak will be down…

But for now…I will just spill my bottled emotions out…

* * *

Yep, this will have a sequel n_n and it will be ButchxKaoru so don't worry!!!

Hope you liked it, and please review!!


End file.
